Love me two times
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: - ¿Ichiru? – pregunto, Sakura, temerosa. Ichiru sonrió triste -Veo que conociste a mi hermano.- Sakura miró a quien ella creía era su novio. Con el hombre que acababa de follar a lo salvaje y se sintió desfallecer. ¡Le había gustado más el sexo que compartió con el hermano de su novio! O ex-novio lo más seguro-. Zero, te presento a Sakura. - Mucho gusto, Bunny.- Dijo Zero sonriendo
1. Chapter 1

Mi amiga Jazmiin me ayudo con el nombre de la historia :D Gracias, enserio xD...

Bueno, byasaku1245 Aquí esta el Zero x Sakura que mencionaste hace mucho :$, HAHAHA, es que necesitaba unos gemelos para la historia y me acorde de tí y dije, mato dos pajaros de un tiro :E! HAHAH, espero les gusteee a todas :* Que lo disfruten...

* * *

Prologo.

Sakura arreglaba su cabello en el espejo del cuarto de su novio, Ichiru.

Suspiro.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de él y quería darle una sorpresa. El traje de conejita Playboy que portaba era un buen regalo ¿Verdad?

Sonrió.

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse y corrió a apagar la luz de la habitación.

- ¿Estas en casa? – escucho que gritaron.

La voz de Ichiru, se escuchaba un poco rara, diferente. Se encogió de hombros.

- En el cuarto- contesto, Sakura.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre alto de cabellos plateados y revueltos, una bufanda color negra atada en su cuello y ojos color violeta.

- Te estaba esperando.- Sakura se acerco a él-. Me gusta tu pelo suelto.- sonrió-. Siempre lo traes atado.

"Ichiru" levanto sus cejas.

- ¿Tu eres mi sorpresa? – pregunto sonriendo de lado. Sakura miro esa sonrisa por la tenue luz de las velas alrededor de la habitación y se le hizo lo más sexy que había visto en su "novio".

- Si.- se acerco a él-. ¿Te gusta? – dio una vuelta en su lugar e "Ichiru" sonrió.

- Mucho.- contesto con la voz ronca. Sakura jadeo cuando sintió una nalgada en su trasero desnudo. La tanga color rosa con la colita de conejo no cubría mucho. Prácticamente estaba desnuda.

Sakura agarro su mano entre las suyas y lo condujo a la gran cama en medio del cuarto. Lo sentó y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

- Por hoy no soy, Sakura, tu novia.- "Ichiru" soltó una carcajada-. Llámame "Bunny"

- Esta bien, Bunny.- lo último lo dijo sobre sus labios-. Tú llámame…Zero.

Sakura asintió con un jadeo.

- ¿Empezamos? – Dijo Zero, por sobre sus labios.

No dejo que respondiera. Estaba demasiado duro para esperar una respuesta. La beso

Sakura se abrazo a su cuello retirando la bufanda. Ella amaba besar el cuello de "Ichiru"

- Aahh, Ichiru.- jadeo cuando sintió que acariciaba sus nalgas. "Ichiru" dio un jalon al elástico de la tanga y Sakura brinco.

- Es Zero.- dijo entre dientes.

Sakura sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en lo labios.

- Hazme el amor…Zero.- dijo en su oído.

Zero sonrió y empezó a besar su cuello lentamente. Sakura termino por sacarle la bufanda y miró un sexy tatuaje en su cuello.

- ¿Tatauje? – pregunto entre jadeos. Es lo malo de no ver a tu novio por tres días, cuando lo vuelves a ver ya trae un tatuaje. "Ichiru" estaba demasiado concentrado recorriendo las curvas de Sakura-. Se ve sexy…

"Ichiru" sonrió. Agarro a Sakura por el trasero y la alzo.

- A mi me gusta ir arriba.- dijo con la voz ronca para después tirarla en medio de la cama-…Bunny.

Sakura rió.

- Como quieras…Zero.- "Ichiru" se quito la chaqueta color negra que traía y su camisa azul se fue por el mismo lugar que su anterior prenda.

La pelirosa jadeo. Había algo diferente en Ichiru, pero era una diferencia buena. Su novio siempre fue atractivo pero hoy muy sexy.

- Yo quiero hacer eso.- dijo Sakura, cuando vio que "Ichiru" bajaba sus pantalones.

Se acerco a él y un poco nerviosa deslizo los pantalones por sus piernas. Agarro su boxer de las orillas e hizo el mismo proceso. "Ichiru" se quito los zapatos con sus mismos pies y los pantalones volaron al igual que el boxer.

Sakura tomo en sus manos el pene de su novio y se sonrojo.

- Si lo hago mal.- lo miro a los ojos sonrojada e "Ichiru" sonrió. ¿Era tímida? Pues por el traje que portaba no parecía-…me dices.

"Ichiru" se tenso cuando sintió los finos labios de ella sobre su pene. Instintivamente llevo sus manos a sus cortos cabellos rosas y le ayudo con la tarea.

Sakura lo miraba desde su posición y era lo más erótico que "Ichiru" había presenciado. Era algo torpe pero eso lo hacía mejor. Sentía la humedad en su pene y gruñía.

- ¡Mierda! - sujeto a Sakura y la separó.

- Hoy se trata de ti, Zero.- beso la punta de su pene-. Es tu cumpleaños.

"Ichiru" sonrió de lado.

- Tienes razón.- la puso de pie-. Es mi cumpleaños, pero yo te quiero a ti debajo de mi gritando mi nombre…Zero.- Sakura gimió. Se besaron como salvajes. El conjunto de Sakura fue removido en cuestión de segundos.

Se recostaron en el centro de la cama. "Ichiru" se hinco para ver mejor el cuerpo de Sakura.

- Hermosa.- dijo haciendo a Sakura sonrojar.

Se inclino a besar sus pechos, lamia y mordía. Sakura solo se retorcía bajo su tacto.

- ¡Aaah, Zero!.- "Ichiru" soltó una risita sobre su pezón.

- Me encanta como gimes, Sakura.- rozaba su sexo contra su intimidad, pero sin llegar a penetrarla-. Abre más tus piernas, nena.

Lo hizo. Le gustaba esta nueva faceta de chico malo de su novio.

- ¿Quieres que te folle o que te haga el amor? – pregunto ronco sobre sus pechos.

Sakura jadeo. En verdad le gustaba esto.

- ¡Follame, Zero! – el hombre sobre ella sonrió. La penetro de golpe y se quedo quieto un momento. Era estrecha.

Gruño.

Sakura enredo sus largas piernas en la cintura de "Ichiru". Él las acariciaba lentamente a la par de sus embestidas. Empezaron un ritmo lento, calmado…tenían tiempo.

Un ruido de un auto se escucho estacionarse.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto, Sakura, escuchando atentamente.

"Ichiru" bufó.

- No es nada.- beso sus labios apasionadamente y sus embestidas cobraron velocidad-. Bunny, hermosa….- hablo entre jadeos. Sakura se aferraba a las sabanas debajo de ella-…Vente conmigo.- le dijo sensualmente al oído-… ¡Correte!

Sakura mordió sus labios para acallar los gritos que querían salir de su boca. Arañaba la espalda de su novio y gemía contra su nuevo tatuaje. Mordió los pequeños argollas en su oreja. ¿Desde cuando Ichiru, tenía eso? Era nuevo, pero se miraba muy bien.

- ¡Mierda! – Gruño su novio en su cuello-….Sakura - mordió la piel en su cuello dejando una bonita marca-. Estoy cerca…Bunny.- gimió al sentir la lengua recorrer su piel detrás de su oreja.

Alzo sus caderas y ambos gruñeron. "Ichiru" embestia rapido y fuerte. Sakura no paraba de gemir.

- ¡AAH, ZERO!- grito cuando el orgasmo la asalto. Estaba sudorosa y sonrojada.

"Ichiru" se dejo caer sobre ella, respiraba agitadamente.

- Eso fue…- dijo Sakura con la garganta seca debido a tantos gritos-…único.

La luz de la habitación se encendió y Sakura se abrazo más al cuerpo arriba de ella. Unos ojos violetas la miraban aterrados y tristes. El hombre de coleta con su característica liga con cascabel en la punta estaba triste.

- ¿Ichiru? – pregunto, Sakura, temerosa.

Ichiru sonrió triste.

- Veo que conociste a mi hermano, Zero.- Sakura miró a quien ella creía era su novio. Con el hombre que acababa de follar a lo salvaje y se sintió desfallecer. ¡Le había gustado más el sexo que compartió con el hermano de su novio! O exnovio lo más seguro-. Zero, te presento a Sakura.

- Mucho gusto, Bunny.- dijo sonriendo de lado.

¡Demonios!

* * *

.

.

Pues yo también me quiero equivocar ._.! HAHAH, nos leemos luego !


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

- Vístete.- dijo Ichiru sin despegar la vista de su hermano encima de Sakura-. Te espero afuera.

Salió.

Sakura seguía en shock. Empujo al hombre encima de ella y corrió en busca de su ropa. Ropa decente, no el traje de conejita playboy.

- ¿Porque no dijiste nada? - Dijo mientras se ponía las bragas que había sacado de una pequeña maleta-. Tú sabias que era la novia de tu hermano y aun así no dijiste nada.

Zero se recostó, puso sus manos en su nuca y sonrió de lado.

- Estabas muy mojada, Sakura.- se sonrojo. Era verdad-. Soy un caballero, no te iba a dejar así.

Sakura resoplo.

- Un caballero y una mierda. Eres un hijo de puta.- Zero rió-. ¡Y vístete!

- Eso no era lo que decías ahorita.- se levanto y camino hacia ella. Sakura retrocedió. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía-. ¿Que pasa... Bunny? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Sakura rodó los ojos. Era mejor concentrarse en odiarlo que en su cuerpo desnudo. En ese magnifico cuerpo desnudo muy cerca de ella. Se mordió el labio y desvío la mirada. Mal hecho. Por su vista periférica capto un poco de su pene ahora flácido. Se ruborizo.

Zero soltó una carcajada.

- Te pongo nerviosa, eeh.- Lo aparto de un empujón-. La verdad mi hermano se esta cogiendo a un muy buen pedazo de carne.

¿Pedazo de carne? ¿En serio? Este tipo era de lo mas bruto, insensible, cabrón, imbécil, traicionero, arrogante, atractivo, sexy y muy bueno en la cama.

Gruño por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Termino de vestirse sin verlo. Podía escuchar el ruido que hacia la ropa de Zero al rozar su cuerpo. Como el ruido de la cremallera de su pantalón, que ella misma había bajado como una loca hambrienta sexual. Quiso golpearse repetidas veces en la cabeza. ¿Porque cada cosa que pensaba terminaba por desviarse al magnifico cuerpo de Zero?

_Eres una zorra._Gritaba su cabeza.

Mierda, lo era y mucho.

Suspiro.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo y arreglo sus cortos cabellos rosas. Detrás de ella Zero la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Que? - le ladro, Sakura.

- Me gustas mas desnuda.- Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada por sobre el espejo-. Eso no va contigo.

Sakura miro sus ropas. ¿Que tenia de malo sus jeans y blusa celeste?. Nada. Zero solo quería fastidiar. Rodó los ojos y Zero gruño.

- Iré a ver a Ichiru.- ¿Porque carajos le avisaba lo que pensaba hacer? Sal sin decirle nada. Agarro sus cosas y el regalo que pensaba darle a Ichiru después de tener sexo. Ella si tuvo sexo, pero Ichiru no.

Poso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, la giro y abrió. Zero la agarro por su mano libre, haciendo que sus cosas cayeran al piso.

Sakura se tenso.

- Ves que si te pongo nerviosa.- mordió su cuello expuesto gracias a sus cortos cabellos-. Eres una traviesa, Sa-ku-ra.- su nombre lo dijo en susurro ronco sobre su oreja-. Puedo sentir tu cuerpo llamar por el mío, me deseas.- soplo-….Te deseo, Sakura

Y Sakura se rindió. Se giro y lo agarro por el cuello. Zero sonrío de lado antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Era un beso ardiente. Sus lenguas se encontraban cada dos segundos. Zero la abrazaba por la cintura pegando su cuerpo mucho más al de él.

- Vez.- dijo con la voz ronca-. Aun que te hubiese dicho quien era, de igual forma hubiéramos terminado follando.- Sakura gimió y retrocedió asustada.

Mierda.

- Estabas demostrando un punto solamente, ¿Verdad? - Zero se encogió de hombros-. Eres un maldito cabrón.

Junto sus cosas y salio dando grandes zancadas.

Ichiru la esperaba en la mesa del comedor, sentado en la cabecera de esta y los codos sobre la mesa y sus manos en la barbilla. Demasiado serio.

- Hola.- dijo nerviosa. - Ichiru.- dijo con la voz entrecortada.- Yo...lo siento.- negó repetidas veces-. Se que un "Lo siento" no arreglara lo que acaba de pasar, pero en verdad lo siento, si hubiese sabido que era tu hermano, nunca pero nunca me hubiera acostado con él .- bajo la mirada.

- ¿Es cierto eso? - pregunto una voz a mis espaldas. Sakura maldice en voz baja.

- Si.- dijo secamente mirando mal a Zero, el cual ahora no traía su bufanda negra dejando su tatuaje a la luz y se miraba muy bien. Se golpeo mentalmente por encontrar sexy al cabrón de Zero. Bueno, estaba enfadada con el por lo que paso y mas con ella por seguir encontrándolo sexy y atractivo cuando debería de estar comparándolo con un animal rastrero. Miro a Ichiru y frunció el ceño-. ¿Porque no me dijiste que tenias un hermano gemelo?-. Dejo sus cosas encima de la mesa y puso frente a Ichiru una caja rectangular color plateada-. Tu regalo.- sonrió triste.

Ichiru no decía nada, solo miraba a su hermano detrás de Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y el mío, Sakura? - pregunto burlón Zero-. Ah no te preocupes, con el buen polvo que echamos me conformo.- se encogió de hombros y paso de largo a la cocina.

Sakura miro su espalda al doblar por el pasillo.

_Idiota_

- Te dije que tenia un hermano.- la voz tranquila de Ichiru hizo que apartara la mirada del camino que tomo Zero.

- Pero nunca dijiste que eran gemelos.- dijo ceñuda de nuevo-. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo eso.- señalo con sus manos el espacio entre ellos-. ¿Y que hace aqui? Dijiste que no se llevaban muy bien.-

Ichiru asintió.

- Larga historia, pero por navidad y eso quisimos tratar de arreglar nuestros problemas.- niego suspirando-. Pero no creo que sea posible después de esto.

Sakura se hizo chiquita en su lugar. Por su culpa seguirían enojados. Suspiro.

- En verdad lo siento, Ichiru.- agarro sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta-. Luego vendré por las cosas que tenga aquí.- y cerro.

Suspiro y recargo su cabeza en la puerta. Se sentía sucia y excitada.

Gruño.

No debería de estar pensando en eso, ni en los besos de Zero.

- Ichiru, perdón.- susurro. La imagen del Ichiru sonriente que conoció hace cuatro meses poco a poco fue cambiando, no mucho, eran pequeños cambios como el color de su cabello gris a un color plateado brillante y su sonrisa de felicidad se fue para darle paso a una sonrisa burlona, un tatuaje y unos aros en la oreja aparecieron también. Se asusto. En cosa de segundos estaba pensando en Zero...de nuevo.

- Claro que es por Yuuki.- escucho dentro un fuerte grito. ¿Quien era Yuuki? ¿Y porque estaba tan enojado Zero? Porque en definitiva el que grito fue Zero. Ichiru debería de estar gritando, no él.

Se dispuso a irse, pero un nuevo grito la detuvo. Coloco su oreja en la puerta y trato de escuchar. Se escuchaban solo murmullos y nada más.

- ¿Y tu no la usaste también? - grito Ichiru, creo...- Los dos usamos a Sakura...- y sus cosas cayeron al piso. ¿Me usaron? Zero era obvio que si, pero ¿Ichiru? No, no, no. Ichiru era una persona buena, el no haría algo así...aparte, ¿Para que me uso? Nunca fue malo conmigo, al contrario era el hombre más atento que existe.

- A la mierda contigo y tus cursilerías, Ichiru.- escucho otro grito.

Agarro sus cosas del piso. La curiosidad mato al gato, repetía su cabeza. Se giro y salio corriendo de ahí.

No iba a llorar, claro que no. La infiel nunca llora, ¿Entonces porque sus mejillas estaban mojadas? A quien quería engañar, estaba llorando.

- ¿Me uso? Pero, ¿Para que?

* * *

.

.

.

JAJAAAJ, NOOO ANDABA MUERTA...SOLO LLORABA LA PERDIDA DE MI CELULAR U.U! JAJA,

cortiiito, pero solo para que veaan que aqui ando :D algo corta de inspiracion...pero aqui estamos gente :D!,

Zerooo, i love ( )!

Nos leemos luego :D, (Eso espero) u.u


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible. ¿Resaca? No que va, ojala fuera eso. Me dolía de tanto pensar. En la universidad me hubiese gustado sentir este tipo de dolor, pero por estudiar, no por darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Que asunto? Zero e Ichiru, y esa tal Yuuki. Mi vida había cambiado, no mucho, pero si cambio en estas 24 horas. Suspire. Me levante de un salto antes de arrepentirme, la idea de no abrir la tienda hoy, resultaba tan atractiva, pero no, era sábado y solo trabajare medio día.

Seré valiente.

Camino como zombie hacia el armario y saque mi ropa de trabajo. No era uniforme ni nada, pero al estar en una tienda donde se venden objetos carísimos y antiguos, pues tengo que dar una buena imagen, por lo general va pura gente mayor y rica, muy rica. Era lo único que agradecía de mi difunta y ebria madre, el gusto que me dejo por las antigüedades, ah y una muy buena cuenta en el banco, la cual gaste para abrir mi propio negocio. No soy rica, pero tampoco vivo nada mal.

Entre a la bañera y deje que las burbujas se llevasen mis preocupaciones. La razón por la cual no querer ir a trabajar...ah si, Ichiru trabaja muy cerca de ahí, tiene un restaurante, bueno es chef, pero casi el dueño. El maneja todo el lugar, solo tiene que rendirles cuentas a los altos mandos. Siempre despertaba mas temprano de lo usual y pasaba a saludarlo y el tan bueno le servia algo para que desayunase, el sabia que yo era tan buena en la cocina como el en los deportes, E Ichiru no sabia nada de deportes...mucho menos yo de cocina.

Me sumergí, el agua me llegaba hasta el cuello.

Claro que ese habito dejara de entrar en función hoy, seria muy zorra si paso por mi desayuno. Tendría que arriesgarme a hacer algo...o llegar por algo en el camino. La segunda opción es mejor.

Termine de arreglarme y busque las llaves del auto. Ayer no lleve mi auto para no advertir de mi presencia en la casa de Ichiru y bueno, yo pensaba quedarme y estar con el acurrucada en la cama, debatiéndome entre quedarme con el o levantarme para el trabajo.

Reí irónica.

- Me pasa lo mismo, pero la diferencia es que no quiero ir porque no quiero verlo. Mi pensamiento para este día era mejor de lo que es ahorita.

Acomode mi cabello en gran espejo cercas de la puerta y sonreí a mi reflejo. Me miraba bien, discreta, formal pero bonita. La falda negra me llegaba a las rodillas y se pegaba a mis curvas. La blusa verde hacia resaltar mis ojos. Agarre mi bolso negro del sofá y salí rumbo a la tienda.

- Por favor..._Karma_, que no pase nada hoy. Lo de ayer no fue mi culpa- recordé la sesión de sexo y me sonroje-. Fue Zero el culpable.- hable con los dientes apretados.

Y como si..._Karma_, hubiese hablado. Recordé el beso que vino después.

Gruñi.

- Tu ganas, pero nada grave, ¿OK? NO quiero sufrir nada de daño físico.- dijo todo eso al aire mientras caminaba a mi auto estacionado en la banqueta.

La señora Chiyo, una anciana bastante agradable, me miro con una ceja alzada.

-Buenos días.- dije agitando mi mano en el aire.

Ella sin embargo frunció el ceño y devolvió el saludo apenas.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Puedes dejar de mirar por la ventana?- se quejo Ino. Mi mejor amiga-. Ahora, cuéntame que paso.

Suspire.

Ino había hablado para preguntar como me había ido con Ichiru y le conté todo. En menos de 10 minutos ya la tenía en la puerta de la tienda.

- ¿Como esta eso de que te echaste al hermano? – Se sentó en sofá estilo victoriano y yo la mire mal-. Lo siento, lo siento.- se levanto y fue a sentarse en una silla de plástico detrás del mostrador-. ¿Contenta? – pregunto riendo-. Ahora si, el hermano esta igual de papacito que Ichuri? – levanto sus cejas y sonrío.

- Mas.- dije sin pensar. Me sonroje.

- Con razón te lo echaste.- río-. Pero ya enserio…

La campana del local sonó, anunciando a un nuevo cliente.

Me gire con mi mejor sonrisa mas sin embargo, se me borro al instante.

- Ichiru.- dije nerviosa-. Buenos días.- trate de aparentar estar normal, pero falle miserablemente.

- Hola Sakura.- dijo Ichiru sonriéndole como siempre-. Quería hablar contigo, pero si quieres vuelvo en otro momento.- dijo viendo por sobre el hombro de Sakura a Ino. Ino entendió la indirecta y se puso de pie rápidamente.

- huh, yo...me iré, tengo cosas que hacer.- beso la mejilla de Sakura y se despidió agitando su mano de Ichiru-. Hasta luego, Ichiru.

Y el ambiente se puso tenso entre ellos dos. Estaban solos y las cosas entre ellos dos estaban raras. Sakura respiro hondo y trato de que sus pensamientos no fueran hacia... Zero. Era difícil concentrarse cuando tenias una replica exacta del objeto de tus pensamientos frente a ti.

Suspiro.

- Quería hablarte de esto.- agito unos boletos en su mano y Sakura se sonrojo.

- Si quieres puedo cambiarlos... es que bueno, la idea era ir juntos, pero puedo hablar para que cambien el que esta a mi nombre.- Ichiru negó.

- Quiero ir contigo.- Sakura lo miro en shock. ¿Era enserio, o estaba bromeando? Debería de ser una broma. ¡Se acostó con su hermano, por el amor de dios!-. Veámoslo como una prueba, haber si podemos seguir con lo nuestro.- se acerco a una muy pálida, Sakura-. Lo que paso ayer, no fue tu culpa. Zero...- dijo casi con rencor-...Se paso, pero es mi hermano, no puedo odiarlo.- Sonrío. No, no podía odiarlo, considerando que el había hecho algo igual en el pasado...con Yuuki. Aunque el no sabia nada, Zero por el contrario si sabia que Sakura era su novia-. Vamos y si de plano las cosas no son iguales, o no te sientes a gusto, seguimos como amigos, ¿Esta bien? - le sonrío sincero y confiado.

Sakura asintió lentamente y el rostro de Ichiru se relajo.

- Saldremos esta noche, ¿Esta bien? - beso su frente. Era tan irreal. Ichiru se comportaba como siempre lo había hecho, como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado. Tal vez era ella que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y debía olvidar el desliz que ocurrió con Zero. Si eso haría. Su relación con Ichiru era perfecta antes de bueno, _eso._ No iba a arruinar todo eso por Zero.

_Eres hermosa...Bunny_.

Se arrepintió de ese último pensamiento. Tenia la determinación de sacarlo de su mente, pero a ultimo momento el viene a joderle la vida, hasta en su mente.

- Sakura...-Ichiru la sujeto de los hombros y miro directo a sus ojos.

Ella parpadeo y trato de sonreírle.

_Los dos usamos a Sakura._

Bendita mente la suya, esta vez si trajo un pensamiento que le servia. Se hizo para atrás, dejando el contacto de las manos de Ichiru.

- Iré, pero con una condición...- estaba claro que ella no tenia que poner condiciones e Ichiru se lo confirmo al levantar sus cejas extrañado. Poco le importaba-...Quiero saber quien es Yuuki, escuche un poco de tu platica ayer con Zero y antes de que digas algo, fue por accidente, sus gritos se escuchaban demasiado claros.- mentira. No le diría que pego su oreja a la puerta como vil chismosa para enterarse de las cosas que se decían los hermanos Kiryu.

El rostro de Ichiru se puso blanco y trago grueso.

- Ella es cosa del pasado.- Sakura se cruzo de brazos.

- Alcance a escuchar "Sakura" y "usar", en la misma oración. Como comprenderás eso no me gusto.- Ichiru suspiro resignado.

- Te diré lo que quieras, pero no aquí.- camino hacia atrás-. Paso por ti como a las 7, ya he arreglado todo en el restaurante.- Sakura asintió y lo despidió con la mano.

Camino hacia la silla y se dejo caer en ella desplomándose. Tenía demasiado estres en sus hombros. Maldito Zero, todo era culpa de el.

Lo bueno de todo esto, que iría a esquiar mañana. Ichiru amaba esquiar y a ella no le molestaba hacerlo. El regalo perfecto. La idea era esquiar, chocolate caliente, acurrucados desnudos después de hacer el amor y...

_Eres hermosa...Bunny._

Gruño.

¡Maldito, Zero!

-.-.-.-.

Llego a su casa y corrió a hacer una maleta. Subió las escaleras y mientras lo hacia se desvestía, era una costumbre que ella tenia. Al llegar a su cuarto solo tenía la ropa interior.

- Vaya…Bunny, no sabia que estabas tan desesperada.- Sakura se congelo y se giro para ver a Zero recostado en su cama.

¿Que carajos?

- ¿Como entraste? - pregunto asustada. Si el entro tan fácilmente, lo mismo seria para un ladrón, ¿No?

- Tengo mis trucos,- dijo moviendo unas llaves en sus manos. Sakura resoplo. Ichiru no guardaba bien las cosas-. Estas tan cual como te recuerdo.- dijo devorándola con la mirada.

Sakura se sonrojo y se cubrió con sus manos. El conjunto de encaje verde no tapaba mucho su piel.

- ¿Que quieres, Zero? - dijo entre dientes-. No tengo tiempo, estoy algo apurada.- se giro, que mas le daba que la viese semi-desnuda, total, desnuda ya la había visto.

Zero sonrío de lado al verla caminar sin nada de pudor frente a el. Le gustaba, mas allá de que Sakura era la novia de Ichiru y con eso lo molestaría, Sakura le gustaba.

- Bonito culo.- dijo Zero

Sakura rodo los ojos pero eso Zero no lo vio. Decidió ignorarlo. Agarro un vestido holgado y se lo paso por los brazos.

- ¡Booo! - abucheo Zero. Sakura mordió su labio para no reír. No debía darle ningún indicio de que su presencia le agradaba-. Que aguafiestas, Sakura.

- ¿Que quieres? - volvió a preguntar cruzándose de brazos-. Tengo prisa, saldré con tu hermano.

Zero soltó una risa acida.

- ¿Así que mi hermano, el buena gente te perdono? - negó riendo-. Vaya, en verdad que esta vez no quiere perder.- se encogió de hombros.

Sakura lo miro confundida y asintió.

- Es una especie de prueba.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No sabia porque se lo decía, pero era inevitable-. Iremos a esquiar y haber que pasa.- sonrío.

Zero se puso frente a ella en un parpadeo.

- ¿Así que estarán solos en una ambiente frío? ¿Tendrán que acurrucarse para buscar calor? ¿Lo besaras con pasión? - se acercaba a su oído-...como me besaste a mi.- y mordió ligeramente el lóbulo.

Zero era tan...orgásmico. Con solo ese toque sentía humedad...allá.

Carraspeo.

- Es algo que no tengo porque decirte, Zero.- se retiro de su lado. Era mejor mantener la distancia.

Zero río.

- ¿Mi hermano te provoca todo lo que yo provoco en ti? - pregunto arrogante, Sakura sonrío dulcemente.

- No, Ichiru provoca miles de cosas mas.- mentira, ni cerca estaba de hacerle sentir lo que Zero, pero tenia que bajarle el ego un poco-. Cuando me toca siento como miles de descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo.- Estaba diciendo lo que Zero le hacia sentir-. Sus besos me dejan queriendo mas, dejo de pensar cuando sus labios tocan los míos.- eso era verdad, pero todo lo que describía eran las sensaciones que el hombre frente a ella le hacia sentir. Se sonrojo. Zero tenía los puños apretados-. Y cuando hacemos el amor, miles de sensaciones recorren mi cuerpo, me tiene a su merced…Ichiru.- por poco y se le salía el nombre de Zero. Carraspeo-…Ichiru me hace sentir la mujer mas hermosa cuando me mira.- _Eres hermosa…Bunny_. Aparto eso de su cabeza-. Así que, si, tu no me haces sentir lo mismo que tu hermano.- termino diciéndole con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

Zero frunció el ceño y se acerco de nuevo a ella, la agarro por las muñecas elevándolas por arriba de su cabeza y la tira sobre la cama detrás de ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y desvío la mirada. Esos ojos violetas la desconcentraban.

- ¿Te puedes quitar?.- dijo sin verlo-. Tengo cosas que hacer, Zero.- se armo de valor y lo miro. Su mirada quemaba…había deseo ahí. Deseo por ella. ¿O deseo de venganza?

- ¿Segura que Ichiru, te hace sentir todo eso? - Sakura asintió. Zero se acerco a sus labios y Sakura tembló-. Entonces… ¿Por que tiemblas, Bunny?- su voz era un susurro ronco. Era perturbador lo que Zero le hacia sentir. Deseaba a Zero-. ¿Quieres que te bese?- Sakura no contesto, mas sin embargo no se quito-. Lo deseas al igual que yo.- empujo sus caderas haciéndole notar su erección-. Te voy a besar, Sakura

Y lo hizo y ella no se alejo pero tampoco contesto el beso. Zero gruño.

_Claro que es por Yuuki. _

Sakura contesto el beso, chupando ligeramente el labio inferior de Zero. El sonrió, pero su sonrisa murió al sentir los dientes de Sakura incrustarse en su labio, no era una caricia lujuriosa, era puramente para hacerle sentir dolor. No se aparto. Sakura enterró sus dientes mas profundo hasta que un ligero hilo de sangre se coló entre sus labios.

Zero se aparto de un jalón.

- ¿Pero que haces? – Llevo sus dedos a su labio y estos se mancharon de sangre-. No sabia que te gustaba rudo…Bunny.- Sakura rodo los ojos y bajo su vestido.

- No tengo tiempo para esto, Zero.- se sentó en la cama-. ¿Te puedes ir, por favor? – estaba cansada. Tenia solamente 24 horas de conocer al hombre frente a ella y las cosas que le hacía sentir la abrumaban y asustaban. En cuatro meses con Ichiru nunca sintió eso con un solo beso-. No estoy para tus juegos -suspiro-. Ya me "usaste" ayer, ya te vengaste de tu hermano por lo de Yuuki.- Zero abrió los ojos como platos.

¡Mierda!

Era cierto que ese era su objetivo cuando se entero de quien era Sakura, pero no se, algo en ella le hacia querer besarla cuantas veces pudiera. No solamente por ser mujer prohibida o algo así, la quería para el, mas allá de su "venganza" Sakura tenia que ser suya.

- ¿Ichiru te lo dijo? - se miraba nervioso. Y Sakura quiso llorar en ese momento. ¿Entonces era verdad? Ella solo dijo eso para ver la reacción de Zero y al parecer había acertado-. Nunca pensé que te diría algo de Yuuki.- Sakura se encogió de hombros pero en ningún momento lo miro-. Yo…Sakura.- pasó su mano por su cabello despeinándolo aun más-. De seguro me hizo ver como el villano.- resoplo-. Me gustaría contarte mi versión de la historia.- se sentó junto a ella. Sakura se retiro-. No soy un completo cabrón como haz de pensar.- Sakura lo miro incrédula y Zero lamento que ella lo mirara. Sus ojos verdes se miraban brillosos, no de deseo, de lágrimas contenidas.

- Por favor.- le rogó-. Déjame en paz.- respiro hondo-. Cuando vuelva me puedes contar tu versión, pero hoy…hoy me iré con tu hermano.- Zero cuadro la mandíbula.

Zero se puso de pie y agarro las manos de Sakura entre las suyas. Coloco las llaves con las que había entrado y se aparto de ella.

- Llámame cuando llegues.- se giro-. Deje mi numero en la puerta del refrigerador.- y le guiño un ojo.

Cuando escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Corrió, literalmente corrió hacia la cocina.

_Llámame cuando quieras alocarte de nuevo, Bunny. Me gustaría verte vestida de La Mujer maravilla, complace a este pobre hombre, fue mi fantasía de adolescente. _

_Ten sueños húmedos conmigo, no te sientas mal al tenerlos, yo tuve algunos cuantos contigo anoche ;)_

_Zero…_

Y Sakura soltó una carcajada. Zero sin duda era único.

* * *

.

.

.

Robe tu frase mujer :$,HAHAHA "Zero es tan..orgasmico" Sakuita01 JHAJAH :P,

Ya volví de nuevo con este fic :D, espero les guste :D ya en el proximo sabremos que paso con Yuki, Zero e Ichiru :O!, aunque me imagino que ya han de imaginarse mas o menos xD, jhajha!..

Nos leemos luego en "Tu mejor pesadilla"

Para que no haya favoritismo voy actualizando de uno por uno, ya que actualize "Tu mejor pesadilla" seguiré con "¿Mito o Realidad?" y de nuevo "Love me two times"

Para que no me linchen si llego a tardar mucho en aparecerme por aquí :$! JHAJHA!...

QUIEN YA VIO EL MANGA DE HOY :O?!, Me emoooooooooooocione tanto *-*! y que pedo con Sasuke .!? Es bueno-malo, o que show...Es tan bipolar, y luego dicen porque lo ponemos así en los fics ._.! Kishimoto tiene la culpa :E! JHAJHA,


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Sakura estaba nerviosa. Estaría sola con Ichiru por dos días y se sentía…rara. Antes podía estar a su alrededor horas, días. Pero algo había cambiado, sentía que estar con él ya no era correcto. No sentía esa tranquilidad como cuando estaba con…Zero.

Gruño. Frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

Odiaba la forma en que Zero ocupaba sus pensamientos. Al ver a Ichiru a un lado de ella manejando, rápidamente su mente se iba a Zero. Sonrió. Si estuviera haciendo este viaje con Zero, lo mas seguro es que hubiese hecho algún comentario de cómo se mantendrían _calientes _en la cabaña. Negó sonrojada y algo ¿Confundida? Miro de reojo a Ichiru y este estaba concentrado en el camino. ¿A dónde se fue el amor? ¿Lo amo alguna vez? El tiempo de relación que estuvo con Ichiru le parecía insignificante al lado de los dos días que convivió con Zero. Aunque, Zero, era una cabrón de primera, no se, pero sentía como una conexión con él. ¡DOS DÍAS! ¿Conexión?

Bufó.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Ichiru sacándola de sus pensamientos. Agradeció internamente por esa distracción, así no pensaría más en Zero.

- Huh, si…solo pensaba.- se encogió de hombros.

Ichiru la miro por un momento y le sonrió. Coloco su mano en la rodilla de Sakura y ella se tenso. Trato de sonreírle pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus labios. Estaba incomoda e Ichiru lo noto. Retiro su mano y siguieron el camino como antes…en silencio.

Sakura no quería silencio. El silencio la hacia pensar. Pensaba en lo que Ichiru tendría que decirle sobre Yuuki y Zero. Pensaba en el cambio que dio su vida en tan poco tiempo. Pero sobre todo pensaba en…Zero. Suspiro. Recargo su cabeza en la ventanilla del auto y cerro sus ojos. El sueño llego a ella.

_Sentía las manos de Zero recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Desde sus hombros, pasando por sus brazos y término entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La atrajo hacia si y beso lentamente sus labios. Succiono ligeramente su labio inferior y Sakura jadeo._

_- Me encanta ese sonido.- beso su mejilla-. Sobre todo viniendo de ti.- le dijo en el oído. Soplo aire caliente ahí y Sakura se estremeció._

_- Déjate de juegos y hazme el amor…Zero.- tenía los ojos cerrados. Gracias a la bufanda de color negro que el puso sobre sus ojos. Sus sentidos estaban alerta. La mas minima caricia la hacía temblar._

_Zero sonrío de lado y la abrazo por la cintura elevándola en el aire. Sakura por reflejo entrelazo sus piernas en su cuerpo y jadeo al sentir su miembro muy cerca de ella. _

_- Me encanta también lo mojada que te pones con unos cuantos besos.- hablo ronco sobre su cuello-. Simplemente me encantas, Sakura.- y la penetro. Ambos gruñeron. _

_- Tú me pones así.- dijo entre jadeos, Sakura. _

_Zero gruño y recargo la espalda de Sakura en la pared más cercana. Sakura se abrazo a su cuello. Zero lamía la piel de ella, su cuello, su clavícula y sus labios. Las embestidas no paraban, al contrario se hicieron más fuertes y rápidas en cuestión de segundos._

_- ¡AAH! .- Sakura recargo su cabeza en la pared y cerro sus ojos con fuerza. Zero besos sus pechos y ella soltó una maldición entre dientes._

_- También me encanta cuando maldices, te ves tan…ardiente así.- Sakura le sonrió y beso sus labios brevemente-. Me gustas, Sakura…_

Sakura despertó sobresaltada y algo asustada. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedo dormida? Miro a Ichiru a su lado, tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento, me quede dormida.- dijo enderezándose. Ichiru asintió roboticamente. Sakura carraspeo-. ¿Falta mucho? – miro al exterior y no reconoció nada.

- Solo un poco.- Sakura noto como apretaba el volante con sus manos. Sus nudillos eran blancos de la presión ejercida-. Dijiste su nombre.- Sakura se extraño. Casi ni había hablado ¿El nombre de quien?-…Soñabas con Zero.- se quedo helada, y no era a causa del clima en el exterior. ¿Había hablado dormida? Se sonrojo ¿Qué más dijo?

Trago en seco.

- ¿Ah si? – Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-. ¿Qué dije? – lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. No se atrevía a mirarlo. No después de haber tenido un sueño húmedo con su hermano. Hablando de húmedo, su intimidad reclamaba atención. ¡Maldito, Zero! Rió un poco. Zero le había dado luz verde para tener ese tipo de sueños con él, pues bueno, no tendría porque sentirse mal. Total, el también los tenía ¿Cierto?

- Solo eso.- Ichiru suspiro-. Te retorcías y dijiste…Zero.- Sakura lo miro e Ichiru también-. En verdad siento que hayas tenido que pasar por lo que te hizo mi hermano, yo…- se aclaro la garganta-…yo no sabía que tenías pesadillas después de eso.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Quiso reír ¿Pesadillas? No, nada de eso. Fue uno de los mejores sueños. Respiro hondo y callo.

- No hablemos de eso, ¿Ok? – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Ichiru asintió.

¿Pesadillas? Rió internamente. ¿Creía que se retorcía por temor? Era de placer. Mordió su labio. Zero hasta en sueños la hacia suspirar de placer.

Recargo su frente sobre la fría ventana. Por lo menos lo frío de la ventana aliviara un poco lo caliente en su cuerpo. Tal vez y no necesite acurrucarse cercas de la chimenea para mantenerse en calor. Solo con recordar la noche que compartió con Zero y su sueño, con eso bastaría para mantenerla en calor estos dos días.

Cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

Zero…era único.

-.-.-.-.-

- Así que….- respiro hondo-… ¿Que paso?

Ichiru dejo caer las bolsas sobre la gran cama dentro de la cabaña. Sakura hizo una mueca cuando la vio. Había olvidado que era una escapada romántica. Tendría que hablar con Ichiru de eso a la hora de dormir. No quería mal entendidos.

Ichiru suspiro.

- Vamos llegando ¿Podemos esperar a comer? – Sakura torció la boca pero estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Se cambiaron por ropa más abrigadora ya que iban a ir a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba ahí. Al salir, Sakura, se abrazo a si misma. Ichiru sonrió y le paso el brazo por los hombros. Siempre hacia eso, pero ahora le parecía tan lejano su tacto. Se le hacía tan…huh, ¿Raro? _No es Zero._ Dejo de caminar y se giro a ver a Ichiru. ¿Puede alguien dejar de querer a una persona en tan pocos días? Sakura pensaba que sí. No miraba igual a Ichiru. Lo miraba como un amigo más, casi como miraba a Naruto. Su amigo de infancia. Le sonrió para suavizar el ceño fruncido de Ichiru y siguieron caminando. Ichiru aun tenía su brazo sobre sus hombros.

Llegaron y se sentaron junto al fuego. Sakura sonrió al ver como la muchacha rubia que les dio la bienvenida, se sonrojaba al ver a Ichiru. Lo aceptaba, Ichiru era atractivo, pero cuando miro a Zero entrar en el cuarto, su cuerpo recibió una descarga eléctrica. Tal vez ese debió haber sido su señal de que la persona frente a ella no se trataba de Ichiru, con él nunca se sintió así con tan solo verlo. Ichiru ignoraba a la mujer que prácticamente babeaba por él. Sakura negó divertida. Tratando de que fuera lo más natural posible, se retiro debajo del brazo de Ichiru. Le guiño un ojo a la mujer y esta se retiro sonrojada.

- Le gustas.- Dijo Sakura, divertida. Ichiru frunció el ceño y miro a la rubia. Era alta, buen cuerpo y tenía un largo cabello dorado.

- Es bonita. – Dijo simplemente. El comentario era más para ver si Sakura mostraba algún signo de…celos. Ichiru apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa frustrado. Sakura solo sonrió, no había enojo en su mirada.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir? – Sakura miraba el menú entre sus manos-. Se me antoja un poco de pasta.- dijo distraídamente.

Ichiru la contemplaba asombrado. ¿En verdad no sintió nada? ¿Ni un poco de celos? Respiro hondo.

Cenaron y platicaron. Todo era normal entre ellos. Como cuando eran novios, que podían hablar horas y horas, pero esta vez no había besos entre palabras o abrazos en la cama. Y la verdad, Sakura, no lo extrañaba. Ichiru por su parte, se sentía extraño. Sakura era bonita y le gustaba, pero no sentía ese hueco en su corazón como cuando paso lo de…Yuuki.

- Y luego Ino y Naruto, salieron corriendo fuera del lugar con las mejores caras de miedo que he visto en mi vida.- rió e Ichiru también. Había conocido a sus amigos rubios y la verdad es que eran algo hiperactivos-. Luego de eso no quisieron volver a entrar a "La casa del terror" pero no te preocupes, Sai lo grabo todo. Lo que le costo no sexo por una semana, pero como dijo el _"Valio la pena" _- ambos rieron.

Shion, que era la camarera que los atendía, llego con la cuenta y sin hacer contacto visual con Ichiru.

- ¡Oh, Gracias! – Sakura agarro los dulces que Shion, le ofrecía y los llevo rápidamente a su boca. Shion le sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-

- Siento que voy a reventar.- se dejo caer sobre el sofá sobando su estomago-. Creo que comí como Naruto.- sonrió.

Ichiru negó riendo haciendo que esa acción sus cascabeles sonaran aun más. Se sentó junto a ella y agarro su mano. Sakura lo dejo ser.

- ¿Ya me vas a decir? – Ichiru suspiro y miro al suelo.

- ¿No te enojaras? – Sakura dudo, pero termino aceptando-. ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunto sin verla. Una vez que le contara, tal vez, Sakura, se enoje con él.

- Sobre Yuuki y porque Zero dijo que me usaste.- Ichiru soltó su mano y tapo su rostro.

- Conocimos a Yuuki hace cuatro años. Ella es un año menor que nosotros. Nos hicimos amigos de ella y su hermano, Kaname. Kaname y Zero nunca se llevaron bien. Pero, Kaname y yo si.- sonrió-. Bueno, un día fui a visitar a Kaname, íbamos a ir a jugar baloncesto, él era mayor que yo por dos años. Bueno, llegué y él aun no llegaba, me quede platicando con Yuuki, y me di cuenta que era hermosa. Algo aniñada, pero bonita a su manera.- Sakura sonrió-. Y sin darnos cuenta, se hizo costumbre platicar por las tardes mientras esperaba a Kaname en su casa. Un par de meses después nos hicimos novios, luego de que me confeso que estaba enamorada de mí desde que me vio.- negó sonriendo-. Cursi, lo se.

- ¿La sigues queriendo? – pregunto, Sakura. Así sentiría menos culpa por desear al hermano de su exnovio

- No.- dijo con los dientes apretados-. Yuuki, es el diablo disfrazado de ángel. Es manipuladora y mentirosa. ¿En verdad me amaba? No lo se, pero era muy buena actriz.- sonrió sin humor-. Un día, cuando cumplimos tres meses, quise darle una sorpresa, trepe por un árbol hasta su ventana y entré. Su cama estaba deshecha y venían ruidos desde la ducha.- cerro sus ojos-…eran gemidos.

Sakura tapo su boca horrorizada.

- Yuuki estaba en la ducha follando con…Zero.- Sakura se quedo sin aire. ¿La historia se volvía a repetir con ella? Negó rápidamente. Zero… ¿Ya había hecho esto? Miro el rostro triste de Ichiru y le acaricio la mejilla.

- ¿Te duele? – el asintió-. Lo siento – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-…yo no sabía, ¿Cuantas veces te ha hecho esto, Zero? – Ichiru suspiro y movió su cabeza sobre la mano de Sakura.

- Solo dos…contigo y Yuuki.- Sakura retiro las manos a su regazo. Respiro hondo y trato de contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse. ¿Zero encontraba divertido hacer sufrir a Ichiru de esta manera? No más Zero, en sus pensamientos. Zero…era toxico.

- ¿Qué más paso? – pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía porque, pero el saber que Zero, era ese tipo de personas le dolía.

- Yuuki se sorprendió de verme ahí y empezó a llorar y disculparse, me dijo muchas veces que me amaba, pero yo solo veía dos cuerpos desnudos bajo las gotas del agua. – cerro sus ojos-. Cuando se vistieron, Yuuki, lloro pidiéndome perdón y una vez más dijo que me amaba. Zero estaba enojado y salio de ahí por la misma ventana que entre.- rió-. Termine con Yuuki esa noche, pero nunca que paso exactamente ¿Fue cosa de una vez? ¿Lo hacían con frecuencia? No se, nunca hablamos de eso. Nos distanciamos un poco, nos vemos pocas veces al año y bueno, cuando llego hace poco…- desvío la mirada-. Ya sabes lo que paso.

Sakura asintió tratando de procesar todo. Su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos.

- Hay algo que no entiendo…- miro a Ichiru-… Si el tubo la culpa de toda, bueno Yuuki también, pero ¿Porque parecía como un tipo de venganza hacia ti? – Ichiru suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se, siempre que intentamos hablar del tema, terminamos golpeados y sin hablarnos durante mucho tiempo.

- Ok-kaaaay – se cruzo de brazos-. Ahora explícame eso de "_Los dos usamos a Sakura" – _Dijo imitando la voz de Ichiru. El rió.

- Por favor, nunca trabajes de imitadora, eres bastante mala.- Sakura rió y golpeo con su puño su hombro. Ichiru soltó un quejido y se sobo el área afectada-. Pero si algún día te aburres de la tienda, puedes ser luchadora o algo así.- hizo una mueca-. En verdad me dolió.

Sakura negó.

- ¡No cambies de tema!

- Bien, bien.- levanto sus manos al aire-. Desde que termine con Yuuki, huh, bueno….- se sonrojo-…Nunca había estado en otra relación desde ella.- Sakura se enterneció-. Supongo que te "use" para olvidarla o algo así.- desvío la mirada. Sería tan fácil enamorarse de Ichiru. Era tierno, responsable y amable. Sonrió. No tenía nada que ver

Con Zero. Zero era directo, vago y sin modales. Entonces, ¿Por qué sus pensamientos se desviaban tan rápidamente al vago de Zero?-. Zero, te uso porque según él, yo fui el que me metió en la relación de ambos.- bufó-. Ella era mi novia, no de él ¿Qué relación?

Sakura asintió.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto luego de unos minutos de silencio. Sakura asintió sin verlo. Ichiru la agarro de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. Le sonrió y empezó a inclinarse a sus labios. Junto sus labios con los de una muy sorprendida, Sakura. Los movía lentamente, pero Sakura, no correspondió-. Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegamos.- se aparto de ella-… ¿Amigos? – le extendió su mano, la cuál Sakura acepto gustosa.

- Amigos.- y ambos sonrieron. Era mejor así.

-.-.-.-.

Los días en la cabaña fueron realmente agradables. Platicaban y reían por cualquier cosa. Como un par de buenos amigos. Sakura animo a Ichiru, y este acepto el número que le daba Shion en una servilleta. Sakura sonrió.

- ¿Sigo contando con mi desayuno privado? – pregunto Sakura bajando del auto.

Ichiru rió.

- Si, todo será igual, Sakura.- Se despidió agitando su mano y entro en su casa.

- Hasta que llegas.- dijo una voz desde el sofá de la sala.

Sakura grito y aventó su zapato hacia él.

- Calma, mujer.- rió-. Soy yo, Zero.- y prendió la luz.

- Lo se.- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Desde que escucho su voz, subía de quien se trataba-. ¿Se te hará costumbre entrar así en mi casa? Digo, para ir cambiando la puerta.- Zero rió-. ¿Cómo entraste? – Zero se encogió de hombros y enseño un juego de llaves.

- Le saque copia a tus llaves

Sakura rodó los ojos.

- Definitivo, cambiare la cerradura.- se quito su otro zapato-. Estoy cansada, Zero y lo que menos quiero ahorita es verte o hablar contigo. Por favor, ¿Te puedes ir?

Zero frunció el ceño y se paro.

- Por lo visto, Ichiru, me pinto peor que a Voldemort…- Sakura rió.

- Primero "La mujer maravilla"- dijo refiriéndose a la nota en su refrigerador. Aun no la quitaba de ahí-. Y ahora… ¿Harry Potter? - pregunto aun riendo.

- Tuve una buena infancia, ¿Ehh? - movió sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo-. Volviendo al tema.- dio golpecitos al asiento aun lado de él-. Te vez tensa, ven, siéntate conmigo.

Sakura negó y se sentó frente a él. Era mejor mantener las distancias con Zero.

- ¿Siempre eres tan aguafiestas? – rodó los ojos divertido-. Bueno, no siempre, cuando follamos estabas bastante cooperat…-

Sakura gruño.

- Zero.- dijo entre dientes-. Ponte serio ¿Si? – Zero hizo una mueca pero asintió-. Empieza a hablar…

- Primero dime lo que te contó Ichiru.- Sakura suspiro y le contó todo lo que el le había dicho con respecto a Yuuki y Zero-. Ese cabrón…- apretó los puños-. ¡Yuuki no lo quería! ¡Ella me quería a mi! - Sakura se asusto. Con Ichiru todo era pacifico y con Zero era un explosión de emociones-. Nosotros empezamos nuestra "Relación" antes, pero Kaname, no me podía ver ni en pintura, por lo que lo mantuvimos en secreto. Después para tapar las apariencias ella se hizo novia de Ichuri.- gruño.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- ¡Wow! – Se extraño-. Primero, ella es una perra.- Zero asintió. Lo que alivio un poco la cabeza de Sakura, por lo menos el que estuviera de acuerdo le indicaba que no sentía nada por ella. Se alegro. ¿Por qué? Ni ella sabía, simplemente se sintió bien cuando el le dio la razón-. Para empezar, si tú la hubieses querido, no dejarías que estuviera con tu hermano, "Para guardar apariencias" – hizo comillas con sus dedos y rodó los ojos-. Creo que lo de ustedes era más sexual que otra cosa.- hizo una mueca-. Si tu hubieses querido a Yuuki, te hubieras sentido muy mal al ver como Ichiru la abrazaba, la besaba. Te hubieses desvelado por las noches al imaginar lo que ellos estarían haciendo en sus citas. ¿A ti te pasaba? – Zero estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y negó lentamente.

- No… con Yuuki, nunca me paso eso.- trago. Con Yuuki no, pero con Sakura, si. Fueron peores esos dos días que ella paso con su hermano, que los 3 meses que Yuuki se paseaba agarrada de la mano de Ichiru. Eso significaba que… ¿Quería a Sakura? Negó nuevamente.

- Ichiru me dijo que nunca han hablado de eso, creo que lo mejor sería si hablan y aclaran las cosas.- torció la boca-. Por lo que me contaron, para mí que Yuuki fue quien los uso a ustedes- Zero se paro de un salto-. ¡Hey! Yo solo digo lo que pienso. Habla con Ichiru, ya perdieron muchos años por culpa de mal entendidos.

Zero resoplo.

- Hablar, no gritar.- corrigió Sakura poniéndose de pie también. Se encamino a la puerta-. Ya me hablamos, ¿Te podrías ir?

Zero arrugo la nariz y camino hacia la puerta.

- Hablare con Ichiru.- Sakura sonrió-…Pero si aceptas salir conmigo.- El corazón de Sakura se paro por un instante-. Ya sabes, no nos conocimos de la mejor manera, aunque no me quejo.- le guiño un ojo haciéndola sonrojar-. Solo así aceptare "Hablar, no gritar" – imito la voz de Sakura. Ella rió. Era tan fácil estar alrededor de Zero-. ¿Qué dices?

Sakura se mordió el labio.

- Sería…raro. Soy la exnovia de tu hermano, con él cuál acabo de terminar definitivamente hace solo dos días.- negó.

- ¡Oh vamos! No es como que muchas personas sabían de ustedes.- Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. Nunca fueron de andarse besando en publico. Ichiru prefería la privacidad-. Haras una buena obra, tenemos una cita y hablo con mi hermano, nos reconciliamos, lloraremos y nos diremos lo arrepentidos que estamos y seremos felices.- dijo riendo. Sakura lo acompaño en su risa-… ¿Qué dices, Bunny?

Sakura jadeo y miro sus ojos. Parecían brillar. Lo siguiente que sintió fue su espalda impactar contra la pared. Era como en su sueño. Gimió. Zero la agarro por las caderas y profundizo el beso. Sakura se aferro a su cuello, acariciando su tatuaje.

- Entonces…- dijo Zero separándose un poco. Sakura asintió-. ¿Si? – Sakura volvió a asentir. Zero beso rápidamente sus labios y se alejo.

Sakura se sintió vacía. Quería abrazarlo y llevarlo hacia su cuarto y hacer el amor con él. ¿Muy perra? Tal vez, pero no la pueden culpar teniendo a Zero frente a ella, jadeante y hablándole con esa voz ronca que hacia que sus vellos se erizaran.

- Te veo luego, _Sakura_.- su nombre lo saboreo. Parecía como que lo acariciaba con su lengua al momento de soltar las letras.

Tenía la firme decisión de mantenerse alejada de Zero. Pero, era algo simplemente más fuerte que ella. Cuando estaba con él, las preocupaciones desaparecían. ¿Yuuki? ¿Ichiru? ¿Quiénes eran? Cuando lo besaba, no recordaba ni su nombre. Lo difícil venía después, cuando se encontraba sola y pensaba. Pensaba que estaba mal. Para bien o para mal, era hermano de Ichiru, y aunque ellos simplemente eran amigos y eso ya estaba aclarado, Sakura, sentía que eso no era bueno. Pero, por una vez en su vida se dejaría llevar con la corriente y esperaba que la corriente la llevara a un lago de aguas cristalinas donde se respirara tranquilidad. Esperaba que la corriente la llevara a ese lugar y no, a una cascada donde tendría que caer de varios pies de altura donde la esperarían miles de rocas puntiagudas. Le dio un escalofrío.

Gruño frustrada.

Fue por un vaso de agua y al pasar miro la nota de Zero. Sonrío y, desde ese momento decidió dejar de pensar y solo dedicarse a sentir.

* * *

.

.

.

YUUKI, Se nota que te odiamos? HAJHAJ, ya pues :D!,

Espero les guste (:,

Amo locamente a Zero *-*! y me deprime saber que es ficticio ._. A quien más le pasa? (._.)/

En fin, nos leemos luego en Tu mejor pesadilla :D, me estoy aplicando por todo el rato que dure sin aparecerme :$!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Sakura enrollo la toalla en su cuerpo. Salio de la ducha tarareando una canción.

- ¡Por fin! – Sakura salto y alzo sus manos al aire, haciendo que su toalla cayera al piso-. ¡Wow, Bunny! – Zero sonrió-. Hace cinco días que no te miraba desnuda.- Sakura se sonrojo y agarro rápidamente la toalla para cubrirse. Zero bufó-. En verdad que eres aguafiestas, Sakura.- dijo sonriendo.

- ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! – Estaba roja, y no era de vergüenza. Estaba enojada-. ¿Qué no puedes ser una persona normal? No puedes estar entrando en mi casa como si fuera tuya. ¡DAME LA LLAVE! – Zero rió.

- Te vez tan _ardiente_. Enojada y mojada.- se acerco a ella. Sakura rodó los ojos-. Te imaginas tener sexo ahorita mismo. Sería un derroche de pasión.- aparto un mechón de cabello mojado que se pego a su mejilla-. ¿Quieres? – su aliento la desestabilizo por un momento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sus neuronas funcionaron a último momento-. Te desapareces dos días y luego llegas como si nada.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – pregunto burlón. Sakura lo golpeo en el pecho-. Entre con la llave, quería ver si habías cambiado la cerradura y cuando la puerta hizo ¡Clic! Pues aproveche, total, ya estaba abierto.- Sakura rió.

- Se me olvido cambiarla, eso es todo.- se giro para buscar algo de ropa que ponerse-. Aún no me contestaste ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto de espaldas a él.

Zero la recorrió con la mirada y contó hasta diez para no saltarle encima y follarla contra la puerta del closet.

- Huh, - se aclaro la garganta-. Me debes una cita, Sakura.

Sakura lo miro por sobre su hombro alzando sus cejas.

- ¿Ya hablaste con Ichiru? – Zero negó-. Entonces no. Primero habla con él y luego la cita.- y le guiño un ojo. Zero cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Sakura le estaba poniendo la tarea difícil con esos gestos.

- Esta bien.- se sentó en la cama recostándose un poco-. Cámbiate y vamos con Ichiru, luego podremos salir tú y yo.- Le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sakura rió.

- Salte para que me pueda cambiar.- Zero achico sus ojos-. Es en serio, Zero. Se cruzo de brazos.

Zero alzo sus manos al aire.

- Te acabo de ver desnuda, mujer. ¿Qué caso tiene que me salga, si ya te he visto todo? – Sakura se sonrojo.

- Porque si no sales, no me vuelves a ver…desnuda.- y le sonrió de lado. Zero se ahogo con su propia saliva-. ¿Ok? – pregunto inocentemente.

Zero gruño algo que Sakura no entendió y salió. Al salir escucho la risa de Sakura. ¡Maldita mujer!

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Sakura? – Pregunto sorprendido Ichiru, abriendo la puerta de su casa-. ¿Que haces aquí? - se hizo aun lado para que pasase, y Zero apareció detrás de ella. Rápidamente el semblante de Ichiru cambio-. ¿Zero?

Miro a Sakura y luego a Zero. Hizo esa acción repetidas veces hasta que sus ojos se abrieron.

- ¿Ustedes...? - no termino de hablar cuando Zero rodeo por lo hombros a Sakura. Ichiru rodó los ojos-. ¿Sakura? - se dirigió a ella.

Sakura asintió.

- Bueno, huh...- se removió en los brazos de Zero y entro en la casa. Los hermanos Kiryu la siguieron-. Me invito a salir y como condición le dije que viniera a hablar contigo...es cosa de una vez solamente.- Zero resoplo. Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Hablar? - Ichiru se cruzo de brazos y miro a Zero-. ¿De como me quitaste a mis únicas dos novias? - río burlón-. ¿O de que quieres hablar hermanito?

- ¿Sabes? - Zero hablo mirando a Sakura-. Espero que después de esto la cita valga la pena.- Sakura se sonrojo-. Si, de eso vamos a hablar, Ichiru.

Ichiru río.

- ¿Te vas a disculpar? - dijo abriendo sus brazos.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡No tengo nada de que disculparme!- Sakura se retiro a la cocina para darles privacidad-. ¡Y tú no te vas! - Sakura se paro en seco-. Con respecto a ti, Ichiru, no tengo porque disculparme, Yuuki me dijo que andaba contigo para cubrir las apariencias con Kaname, que ella me quiera a mi.- Ichiru rodó los ojos-. Yuuki es la única culpable aquí, ella nos uso a los dos. ¡Es una zorra!

A Sakura le gusto que Zero dijera eso. Es lo mismo que ella pensaba.

- Bueno, si, Yuuki jugo con nosotros.- Estuvo de acuerdo Ichiru-. ¿Pero...- se giro a ver a Sakura y Zero lo imito-...que me dices de Sakura?

Sakura se tenso y miro a Zero. Quería saber el porque se acostó con ella. Se cruzo de brazos y alzo una de sus rosas cejas hacia Zero. El negó fastidiado.

- Eso...eso es diferente.- no miro a Sakura cuando lo dijo.

-¿Porque? - fue Sakura quien pregunto-. ¿No te querías vengar de Ichiru? ¿Que mejor forma que acostándote con su novia? - Ichiru asintió.

- ¡Si! - grito Zero. Sakura brinco asustada-. Si...- Zero se calmo un poco. Llevo sus manos a sus cabellos y los revolvió un poco. Sakura miro cada pequeño cabello pasar por los dedos de Zero. Ella quería hacer eso-...ese fue mi primer pensamiento, y lo siento, Ichiru, siento haberme acostado con tu novia...- río de lado-...o ex novia, pero lo que no siento, es que tu ex novia haya sido Sakura.- Sakura se sonrojo. ¿Era un cumplido?-. Lo siento en verdad, pero no me arrepiento.- término diciendo con la misma sonrisa de lado.

Ichiru suspiro.

- ¿Te gusta Sakura, Zero? - los mencionados se miraron. Sakura sonrojada y Zero asustado-. Necesito saber. Quiero mucho a Sakura como para dejar que solamente juegues con ella, así que, ¿te gusta?

Zero resoplo.

- Si.- no miro a nadie cuando lo dijo. Sakura sonrío e Ichiru también-. Mierda, Ichiru.- río su hermano-. Siempre con tus sentimentalismo por delante.

Ichiru se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Entonces... ¿todo bien? - se aventuro a preguntar Sakura.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Ichiru fue el que dio el primer paso. Abrió sus brazos y camino hacia Zero. El solo río y dejo que su hermano lo abrazara.

- Yo creo que si...- Dijo Zero apartándolo de un tirón...con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto Zero apartando las manos de los ojos de Sakura. Estaban en algún bosque y en medio había una manta con una cesta.

- Bueno...- dijo riendo. La verdad es que si, era sencillo, pero tranquilo-. Esperaba más de ti, Zero.

Zero la abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

- Y tendrás más, Sakura.- beso su cuello-. Nadie viene por aquí...- agarro uno de sus pechos en su mano y Sakura jadeo-. ¿Tienes hambre?

Sakura solo asintió. No confiaba en su voz.

- Yo también.- dijo con la voz ronca. Apretó el pecho de Sakura y la soltó. Sakura se tambaleo un poco y lo siguió.

Carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

- ¿Que cenaremos? - se sentó con las piernas de lado sobre la manta. De haber sabido no se hubiera puesto falta, aunque le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero los jeans eran más cómodos.

Zero sonrío.

- Bueno, aquí te darás cuenta que Ichiru y yo, solo nos parecemos físicamente.- se sentó frente a Sakura con las piernas cruzadas y abrió la cesta-. ¡Unos ricos pastelitos! – Lo dijo tan emocionado que Sakura no pudo evitar reír con el. Saco uno con glaseado de chocolate y lo puso frente a Sakura. Ella lo mordió un poco.

- Rico.- dijo una vez que trago.

Zero se puso de rodillas y se acerco a ella. Sakura se sonrojo. Estaba demasiado cerca. ¿La iba a besar? Zero saco lentamente su lengua y la paso por la comisura de los labios de Sakura.

- Si, rico.- dijo relamiéndose los labios-. Tenías un poco de chocolate ahí.- regreso a su lugar. Sakura asintió. No encontraba palabras.

Platicaron de ellos. No mencionaron nada de Ichiru o Yuuki. Ni siquiera de la forma tan peculiar en la que se conocieron. Eran Zero y Sakura en su primera cita. Sakura se entero que Zero hacia canciones y las vendía. Eso explicaba el porque siempre tenia tanto tiempo libre. Sakura le platico de su tienda y de su loca amiga, Ino. Fue una noche agradable y sin preocupaciones. Sakura pensó que seguir a la corriente era bueno a veces, ya se podía sentir descansando en las aguas cristalinas.

Una ráfaga de aire frió meció los cabellos de Sakura. Se abrazo a si misma. Deseaba haberse puesto unos jeans. Pero no, su vena vanidosa gano y se puso una falda suelta hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras altas. Sintió algo sobre su cuello. Era la bufanda de Zero.

_Esa bufanda._

- Aunque me encanta ver tus piernas, Sakura.- le acomodo el cabello por encima de la bufanda. La miro a los ojos-. La próxima vez que salgamos, abrígate mas...

Sakura asintió sin apartar la vista de el. Zero acaricio con los nudillos el sonrojo de ella.

- Quiero besarte.- le dijo con la voz ronca.

Sakura también lo quería, así que ella fue la que dio el primer paso esta vez. Zero abrió los ojos sorprendido y rápidamente correspondió. Ambos se pusieron de rodillas para profundizar el beso. Zero aparto la cesta sin dejar de besarle. Sakura lo abrazo por el cuello más libremente y Zero la abrazo por la cintura. Le desabotono el abrigo y lo deslizo lentamente por los brazos. Sakura se estremeció. Hacia frió.

- Ahorita entraras en calor.- Le dijo con la voz entrecortada-. Quítame la ropa, Sakura.- La volvió a besar. Saboreando el momento. Esta vez tenían tiempo. Esta vez eran solamente, Sakura y Zero. Dos personas amándose.

Con dedos temblorosos empezó a desabotonar el abrigo a Zero. Acaricio su pecho bajando a su pantalón. Engancho un dedo en el cinto y lo jalo. Zero rió.

- Tranquila.- agradeció que Sakura portara una blusa manga larga y con botones. Desabrocho los primeros tres y miro el sostén de encaje blanco-. Bonito...- bajo sus manos por la cintura de Sakura hasta llegar a su falda-. Bueno, creo que esto es perfecto para la ocasión.- siguió bajando, rozando su mano por la pierna de Sakura. Llego al final de la tela y empezó a acariciar la piel desnuda de su muslo.

- Zero...- se estremeció Sakura. Bajo sus pantalones de un jalón, junto con su bóxer. Acariciaba su clítoris sobre la tela de sus bragas. Sakura gimió-...Hazme tuya.- Zero gruño y jalo sus bragas rompiéndolas. Sakura brinco excitada.

La agarro por la cintura y la aparto un poco. Se sentó en la manta y la jalo, dejándola a horcajadas sobre el. Bajo las copas del sostén de Sakura y acaricio sus pezones lentamente-. Quiero pensar que estas así por mis caricias y no por el frió.

Sakura gimió bajito.

- Un poco de las dos...- dijo riendo. Se inclino hacia el cuello de Zero y beso su tatuaje-. Me gusta.- lo lamió. Zero echo la cabeza para atrás e instintivamente embistió a Sakura. Sus sexos se rozaron y ambos gimieron.

- En verdad quiero alargar esto...pero, Satura, quiero estar dentro de ti.- Sakura asintió. Se levanto un poco y agarro el miembro de Zero, y lo guió a su entrada. Gimió cuando entraron en contacto, aparto su mano y se dejo caer sobre el. Recargo su frente con la de Zero y empezó a moverse lentamente. Zero chupaba sus pezones, estaba dejando que Sakura tomara el control del asunto.

Arriba, abajo y profundo.

Zero alzo su cadera cuando Sakura estaba descendiendo y el impacto fue mejor...lo sentía muy dentro.

- Sakura...- enterró sus rostro entre sus senos y Sakura, se agarro de sus hombros para impulsarse. Apretó su cintura y gemía sobre ella. Sakura acelero el ritmo. Sentía como su miembro entraba y salía de ella con facilidad. Estaba muy húmeda. Se separo de sus senos y busco su mirada. Se miraron un momento y Zero sonrió de lado.

- Me gustas, Sakura...- Ella grito sorprendida y excitada. Zero la beso. Saboreo el sabor del chocolate en su lengua. ¡Dios! ¡En verdad le gustaba, Sakura! La siguió besando. Movió sus caderas a la par de Sakura, y ella gimió contra sus labios. Sakura mordió el labio inferior de Zero, y este se quejo un poco.

- Oh si, lo siento, no recordaba...- se disculpo. Beso delicadamente su labio. Zero gruño. La agarro fuertemente de la cintura y la giro, dejándola recostada en la manta-. ¡Ahh! Su falda se alzo debido a la acción. Zero acaricio más libremente sus piernas. Agarro una de sus piernas y la coloco sobre su hombro. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Puso su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de Sakura y hablo:

- Chupalo...- Sakura lo hizo. Zero empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella y ambos cerraron los ojos por instinto. Saco su dedo de la boca de Sakura y lo llevo a su punto sensible...su clítoris. Sakura arqueo la espalda. Era demasiado, pronto acabaría si seguía así.

-Zero...- se removía inquieta. Zero sonrió de lado y aumento las embestidas y su dedo-. ¡Ahh!

La recorrió con la mirada. Su sostén a medio poner, su blusa abierta, su cabello esparcido por el césped y su falda echa bola en su cintura, estaba echa un desastre, mas sin embargo, Zero, la encontró hermosa. Puso ambas manos en su cadera y empezó a embestir más rápidamente. Sakura se arqueaba hacia el buscando mas fricción.

Y entonces ambos lo sintieron. Desde la punta de los pies, era una sensación alucinante. Les recorría las piernas hasta llegar a su vientre…ambos explotaron. Zero bajo la pierna de Sakura de su hombro, y se recostó sobre ella para normalizar la respiración.

- También me gustas, Zero.- Dijo Sakura con los ojos cerrados. Zero río. Beso rápidamente sus labios y se puso de pie de un salto. Sakura lo miro extrañada-. ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto cuando miro que se quitaba por completo los jeans y sus boxer.

- Rompí tus bragas.- se coloco los jeans nuevamente. Sakura se sentó recargándose en sus codos. Zero se hinco frente a ella, agarro sus piernas y le puso sus boxer-. Alza…- le dijo cuando llego a su pelvis. Sakura lo hizo. Bajo su falda acomodándosela un poco. Arreglo su sostén y abrocho su blusa. Paso un mechón de su cabello por su hombro-. Lista.- beso sus labios y le tendió una mano para que se parase.

- Que caballeroso.- dijo Sakura riendo. Zero hizo una reverencia con su otra mano y Sakura río más.

- Y era verdad…-dijo serio. Sakura dejo de reír-…Para la próxima abrígate más.- Sin saberlo, Sakura, soltó el aire aliviada-. Las faldas déjalas para el verano.- Zero trato de sonreírle despreocupado. ¿Planeaba estar con ella por tanto tiempo? Faltaban meses para el verano. Sakura tuvo un pensamiento igual al de Zero, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- En verdad, Zero….- Sakura tomo el café que el le entregaba-…agradezco que me traigas esto, pero si sigo así, engordare demasiado.- Zero la visitaba en la tienda todas las mañanas con un café y unos pastelitos.

- Así estas bien.- Sakura rodó los ojos…

La puerta se abrió y ambos se giraron hacia ella.

- Hey, Sakura, traje tu desayuno de siempre.- Zero se cruzo de brazos.

- Gracias, Ichiru.- se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla como de costumbre, pero el agarre en su hombro se lo impidió.

- Con el "gracias" esta bien…- dijo sonriéndole a su hermano. Ichiru negó divertido.

La primera vez que estuvieron los 3 juntos fue algo incomodo y raro. Zero rompió la tensión diciendo "Ayer, Sakura y yo follamos en el bosque" Sakura se sonrojo y lo golpeo en el hombro, Ichiru, empezó a haber bromas sobre la fea combinación de hacer esas actividades al aire libre.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho para Sakura, si bien, ella y Zero no eran novios, algo eran. Todas las mañanas venia a la tienda y se quedaba un rato charlando con ella, por las tardes cuando ella cerraba la acompañaba a su casa. No habían hecho el amor otra vez, pero si uno que otro beso cuando la llevaba a casa.

- No seas celoso, Zero, es malo.- Dijo riendo Ichiru. Zero se cruzo de brazos.

- No se de que hab…-

La puerta se volvió a abrir.

- No seas aburrido, Kaname.- Zero e Ichiru se tensaron-. A la abuela le gustan las cosas antiguas…-

Sakura miro detrás de Zero. Una chica de cabellos castaños hasta la cintura y un hombre bastante alto, igual de alto que Zero, se quedaron viendo asombrados hacia los hermanos Kiryu.

-Yuuki…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces Sakura no vio las aguas cristalinas a las que poco a poco se acercaba, su balsa se desvío por la corriente rápidamente, y ahí muy cercas miraba el final del río…y de su tranquilidad.

* * *

.

.

.

Yuuuki, ,! Saqueeeeen las armas, vamos a darle una buena golpiza a esa perra ,! hahaha okya ps :D!

Bueno, le quedan como dos caps a la historia, Lo se, lo se u.u triste :/! En fin,

Nos leemos luego, en... Soy tu amante?,

Reviews? *-*


End file.
